There have been developed a variety of different dispensers for metering and dispensing liquid from a container, such as a bottle. One advantageous dispenser is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,174, however, this and other metering dispensers employing gauge rods are only adapted for use with wide mouth bottles. Many bottles adapted to contain liquid chemicals, for example, have narrow necks with only small openings therethrough. The present invention provides an improved structure adapted to fit narrow mouth containers and yet dispense precisely controlled amounts of liquid.